


Unchain My Heart

by AnonymousLIX



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLIX/pseuds/AnonymousLIX
Summary: Chloe Jane Decker, a mother to her 8 years old daughter, who's also the chief surgery of PIH Health Good Samaritan Hospital located at Los Angeles, California... She's known for being cold-hearted after her breakup with her cheating husband. While in a completely different world, there lives her guy best friend, Lucifer Morningstar, who she hasn't talk to for 5 years.... but can one car crash collide two different universe? ...
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 47
Kudos: 107





	1. Stay With Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy yall I hope you enjoy the book💗

Chloe's POV

-CLEAR! I shouted as I heard the heart monitor slowly turning into a thin line. I, myself a surgeon who was started panicking, decided to pump the patient's chest countless of times, trying to bring his heart beat back... but as every pump that I do, the clock that I wish was frozen started ticking fast, until everyone in the OR turned silent. I shut my eyes and took a long sigh while slowly removing my mask, I looked at the clock that was hanging onto the right-side wall. -Time of death 11:37am. I said blankly and went out to remove my gloves and wash my hands. -Another patient gone. I thought to myself while holding onto the corner of the sink, closing my eyes forcefully. Minutes later I got my shit together and walked out of the operation room.

An hour later after finishing some rounds on my patients I went to the cafeteria trying to find something decent to eat, but all I see was a bunch of dry vegetables and some milk. As I saw what the food that they were offering me was. I decided to just skip lunch and turned my back.... -Damn I hate my life. I said in a low voice and rolled my eyes, heading towards my office.

After what took like eternity inside the elevator it finally opened, but as soon as I got out, I bumped into someone. -watch were you're going! said the man that I bumped into. As I opened my eyes to whom I stupidly collided with, I regretted ever opening my eyes... It was my stupid and cheater of an ex-husband, who cheated on me with my now ex best friend... -As I have known, I think you should be the one watching where you're going, like going to me instead of looking at other girls and abruptly banging them inside my god damn House! I said frustrated at him and turned my back to go where I was supposed to be heading at. Gosh I kept forgetting that my damn ex-husband was also a doctor. -Gosh can this day can get any worse?! I murmured but shouted those words inside of my brain. 

I entered my office still out of breath, from all that talking. -Why do all these bad things happen to me? I questioned myself while holding back the tears. I looked down onto my desk and saw a picture of my eight years old daughter, Trixie, she was the only person that kept me going after breaking up with my stupid, idiotic husband, her father, anyhow I sat onto my chair and just slowly inhaled and exhaled, but was startled when a fast knock tapped my door. -Come in! I shouted -I swear to god if this isn't important, I'll be scolding at whomever decided to interrupt my free time. I thought, still furious. Ella Lopez the head of Cardio surgery came in. -what? I asked, raising my eyebrow as I saw her catching her breath. -We need your help! She said breathlessly, -Dr. Lopez I need you to tell me, what's going on! I said standing up from my sit and placing a hand on her shoulder. -There's been a car accident. A six wheeled truck bumped onto a corvette. The corvette went flying on the side of the bridge and now we need all surgeons to help get the bridge rail out of the patient’s chest! Dr. Lopez said and immediately ran out, going to the OR. I paged different Surgeons and cancelled all my meeting for today. I changed to my scrubs and ran out of my office. -This is going to be a long day. I said and continued heading to the OR.

While I was putting my mask on, I saw Dr. Martin preparing for this bizarre operation, that's about to take place any minute. -Dr. Martin do you know who the patient is? I asked looking at her and sighed. -Well they said that he's a club owner and is very charming, but that's all the details that I can give you. She said and went inside near the operating table. -sounds familiar. I said but didn't mind it. I walked towards the patient who's already unconscious and took a look at him, but as I saw him, memories suddenly started flooding back, I stumbled a bit as I moved backwards "Lucifer" I said as my voice cracked and tears started making their way into my eyes, but I held them back and bit my lower lip. He was my guy best friend back in high school up till college, but we went our own ways until we lost connection due to our busy schedules... I remembered liking him back then, all these years and somehow, I knew to myself that I still felt the same way.... All the laughter, sorrows and times when I wanted to give up.... he was there.... Now I'm here, and I won't give up, not on him.... and not on me... 

I nodded to the nurse beside me and she immediately understood what I wanted... she grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped it into my hands. I took a long sigh and looked around at everybody as they gazed back at me. I looked at the time it was 12:54pm, I steadied my gaze at Lucifer once again... -you'll make it, I promise. I thought to myself, while still looking at him. He turned so pale and felt so lifeless, he wasn't the Lucifer that I was used too. I grabbed his cold hands that used to play with my hair and swirl it around while I was trying to study for my exams, yet it was also the hand that pulled me up whenever I fell or stumbled down, I missed him, I miss us..... His eyes were closed shut and might stay that way forever if he doesn't survive this operation, this was going to be difficult, but he’s a fighter.... he’s a fighter... I kept telling myself. I sighed again and gave everyone a nod. -scalpel... I said with a strong and blunt voice that everyone got used to....

*4 and half hours later*

Everything was going fine and we've achieved getting rid of that metal bridge rail on his chest... but doing it was the hardest and most painful thing that I've ever done. Specially, when you're doing it to someone you loved... 

*Flashback*

-His BP is dropping. Dr. Lopez said in a hard tone, as everyone including me, looked at his heart monitor that was beeping rapidly... I looked at Lucifer, then at his opened chest... -His losing a lot of blood! I said and immediately started looking where the leak was coming from. -attach the transfusion bags. I told the nurse while I injected some anesthesia and started clotting the blood, to minimize blood loss, but the heart monitor started going to a thin line. -stay with me Lucifer! I shouted and as the heart monitor went to full straight line, I grabbed the paddles and started pumping his heart, tears were now making their way onto my eyes and my heart was racing uncontrollably, I glanced at Lucifer again, still not giving up. -You have to make it, please, I whispered still pumping his heart, -Dr. Decker stop, it's enough! Dr. Martin told me, but I wasn't stopping, until hands on my waist were placed, pulling me back, as everything was blocking my view from Lucifer, it suddenly turned silent, except for my screams, that was mixed with so many different emotions, everybody started walking away from the operating table, while I was praying for a miracle, I stopped moving and tried to relax, knowing that this was the end, I started removing my mask and turned my back, until my world stopped when I heard a small beep from the monitor, some of the doctors heard it too and started to open up the machines, as I grabbed the paddles again and pumped his chest and minutes later, I took a deep breath as I heard his BP on a normal pace and so was his heart. I gazed back at Lucifer to see him suffering like this.... it hurts, but I'm not leaving him until his better, no matter how long this operation may take... I'm not walking out.... not again... I swallowed everything that happened minutes ago and continued the operation. I heard people clapping their hands as they looked at me. I saw Ella smiled and gently giving me a nod as I did the same. 

*present time*

It's almost been 5 hours since we started Lucifer's operation, but I'm glad everything worked out. I was currently stitching close his chest and some doctors and nurses started leaving the OR to take their breaks after long hours that we've been here, but it was worth it, since he's still alive. Anyhow his recovery process will take some time, plus I don't want him to be drinking in Lux, just after his operation or when his conscious. 

After stitching up his opened chest, we started moving him to his new room, it was at a top floor, room 69.


	2. I'm Not That Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU..... yes you! you're amazing and I hope you have a great day.... btw I hope u enjoy my book.... thank you <3

It's been 6 hours since Lucifer was in the OR and the scene of him almost dying was still stucked in my mind...I took a long breath and saw my reflection in the mirror and stared at myself for a good 2 minutes before gathering my shit together and walked out of the bathroom.

I went directly to my office and wore my white coat and went to my desk, lifting a cup of coffee and took a small sip. I slowly took a sit on my chair and turned my laptop on to do some more research and studied more about medicines, just to refresh my brain and just to take my mind off the scene when Luci literally almost died.

An hour had past and it was already 1:24am, but I couldn't care less because I was still thinking of Lucifer, he was dead for a few moments, he wasn't okay, and this recovery process can take so long before his scars heals. Who knows he can blead from the inside at any given moment of the day, he can die in any second, minute or hour if we don't keep a close eye on him, but I don't know if I'm the right person to be there for him. I'm scared that he might push me away, I'm scared of that thought of him not wanting me back in his life.

I felt like throwing up because of too much guilt that was inside me.... those years when he tried to reach out to me, but I ignored him, because I was busy and married.... I didn't want to fall back into him and destroy my marriage.... I- just want the best for him....

"and I'm not that person" I whispered as I let my back sink into the backrest cushion of the chair.... I felt numb, as I let a tear slipped from my left eye going down to my cheek as it fell to my coat. I gave a long sigh as my hands formed into a fist wanting to throw or to punch something, but I can't.... My eyes shut down and in a snap every drop of tear that I've been holding for way to long, slowly made their way down my face, as I let my hands loosen up, to relax, but it was hard. Life was though and I never bothered telling anyone that it was, because I wanted them to know that I was strong, that this woman that they see everyday walking towards the doors of this hospital.... is their chief.... and not some weak, soft and sensitive lady who just wants everything to be fine, who just wants life to finally fall in place and not mess up....but I wasn't perfect and I knew no one was...that's why I kept my walls up and I'll keep them up as long as I can.

~~~~

Moments after my break down a soft tap on my door was places. "Come in" I said and fixed my posture. 

I saw Dr. Lopez come in and weakly smiled at me and I returned it. She was the only person in this hospital that has ever seen me cry, she's the only person that I trust in here.

"Someone wants to visit Mr. Lucifer Morningstar"  
She said and I stood up from my sit

"Do you know who this person is?" i asked making sure that it was someone that Lucifer would be comfortable around with

"nope, but she also asked to see you...She's in the waiting room at the ground floor" Dr. Lopez said and made her way out of my office.

I sighed and went out to talk to this person. Minutes later, I headed towards the waiting area and saw a bunch of people waiting to hear any news from their love once, who was praying for their safety. 

"Anyone wants to visit Mr. Morningstar?" I asked and saw a lady stood up as I raised both of my eyebrows at surprise, she was wearing all leather black suit and high heeled boots. 

"I'm here for Lucifer and I'm guessing that you're Decker?" She asked and I gently nodded

"yes I am, and you are?"

"Mazikeen....Lucifer's best friend" She said and I placed a hand for her to take....we shook hands and I smiled.

"Oh, best friend?" I asked making sure that I heard her right

"yes, best friend....I was the one there when he was looking for you, when he cried and looked broke when he needed you Decker" She said harshly and I froze...

"he was looking for me?" ...he was... I thought to myself and I turned speechless

"Every phone call he made, you hung up, every time he texted you...you leave him at read and everytime he went to your door, you told him that you were busy and basically ended your friendship..... 9 years decker.... 9 fucking years of friendship being thrown into the garbage bin just because you were BUSY...... YOU broked him Decker! " Maze said as she was pointing her finger at me.... moments later she asked for the room number of Lucifer... I reluctantly said the number and she bumped my shoulder as she walked away from me... My head turned toward Maze's direction and a tear slipped down my cheek and my face washed away in guilt... 

~~~

I was finally home after doing some rounds on other patients and practically cried on my office desk for 30 minutes..... I was so lost..... this was my fault.... I broked him..... I broked my best friend.... 

~~~ 

It was really late, but I was still fully awake and tired as fuck.... I was staring at the ceiling for a long while, before I decided to sat down and rest my back on to the headboard of my bed, this wasn't the life I expected to happen after graduating university... I shouldn't have ignored Lucifer. 

"GOD! WHY AM I SUCH A COWARD?!" I shouted as my hand held my bed sheets tightly wanting to just let go of everything.... 

"If only I could reset time" I whispered to myself and both of my hands covering my face as I sobbed letting every single tear out of my system. Minutes later my eyes couldn't hold it any longer and I let sleep take over me as I slumber onto my bed with dried up tears on my face. 

~~~

"Mommy wake up! Mommy!" 

I woke up to the sound of my eight years old daughter calling me as she shook my shoulder gently. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw her smiling at me. 

She came up to my bed as I opened my arms for her to cuddle. 

"what are you doing up this early?" I asked and she looked up to me with her big brown and beautiful eyes... 

"you came home last night and didn't read my favorite story book" She said and pouted to me and I put on a small and sorry smile

"I'm sorry monkey, I got to busy" 

"you're always busy mommy, I barely even see you in the house" She explained to me and had tears on her eyes that made me pull her closer to my embrace... 

"mommy will make it up to you.... I promise" I said and gently kissed her forehead, seconds later I heard small snores.... "mommy loves you so much baby" I whispered and kept softly brushing her hair and leaned in putting my head on top of hers as my eyes closed and sleep overpowered me... 

~~~~~

"Trixie, babe, can you stay at my office for a while" I said softly and kissed my daughter's forehead as I watch Trixie walking away from me. 

I was wanting to check on Lucifer when I heard that Lucifer was awake, but was to nervous and scared of seeing him push me away. Instead of visiting him, I decided to do some rounds on different patients, but one caught my eye, one of my patients was always alone and had no visits from anyone, so I checked up on her one more time. I gently knocked onto Ms. Katherine Reyes's door and wait until I heard her voice asking her to come in... 

"Hey how are you Katherine?" I asked and checked on vitals to see if anything is going wrong... but everything seemed to be well... 

"I'm great" I heard Katherine's voice and I felt as if my patient was looking at me... 

I looked into Katherine's direction only to see her gazing back... 

"You know I was once like you" Katherine said

"A doctor?" 

"nope.... a busy woman, who's cold and looked as if she had no care for the world" 

I creased my eyebrows as I listened to her. "I care for the world" 

"then why do you seem so lonely, like me... I saw how other doctors looks at you" 

"looks at me in what way?" I asked and sat on a chair near her bed... 

"like they're scared of you... I know you tend to push everyone away.... just like me back then, now look what happened to me... I'm alone" Katherine explained to me and I looked down, knowing that I was guilty of some of the things that I've done.... I never really meant to push everyone away... I just didn't want to get hurt again.... I thought and tears made their way onto my eyes, but then I looked up as I felt a hand land onto my shoulder...

"visit him" she said and I got confused for a moment before realising who she meant

"how did you-"

"I've been there... now go to him before it's to late" she cuts me off and tells me to go and that she believed in me...that's how I got the courage to go visit him...

I thank katherine for her time and headed my way to the counter.

"excuse me, but is there any visitors for room 69?" I asked

"as of now there isn't a visitor, because she just left moments ago"

"oh okay thank you" I said and entered the elevator going to the third floor.

~~~~

I was shaking as i stood in front of Lucifer's door, my hands were sweating and my breathing was unstable.... but I needed to do this....

I gently knocked onto his door and heard him saying to come in...

I twisted the door knob and entered his room, the scent of him feels the air and I exhaled it before fully entering his room.

I looked around before seeing him laying on his bed focused on his TV, it took a while before he noticed my existence and I saw him gazing at me straight into my eyes as if he could see my soul.

"hey" I softly said

"hi" I heard him and saw him straightened up on his bed, but was having a hard time so I tushed out to help him. My thoughts were racing still scared of touching him, afraid that it might hurt him.

I was about to step back, but was pulled back by his hands on mine...

"stay, please" He whispered, but loud enough for me to hear it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you're just going to hate.... then don't bother commenting anything bad.... but if you have any suggestions then feel free to tell me... Ily guys... Spread love <3


	3. Reminisce The Past

It's been thirty minutes since Chloe was in the room... She was just quietly sitting down on a chair near Lucifer's bed, but there was this tension.... it maybe a bit awkward, but it was more than that... It's the feeling of wanting to stay, yet afraid to hurt the person that you've already broken....

Chloe did everything she could to avoid Lucifer's gaze, but she could feel this burning sensation, knowing that he was staring at her. Not one of them dared to break the silence even when they wanted too.... they just can't form the right words to say.... from where to begin and how to end it... They were both trapped between the present and the past. It felt like eternity for the both of them, it was torture.... until... Lucifer gave a long sigh and Chloe looked up to check if he was okay... with this action, they're gaze locked as Chloe tried to find the words that'll fit this scene, she was doing her best to not look nervous, but was completely failing...

"I- umm... are you okay?" Chloe asked gently and stood up from her sit.

"yeah I'm good" Lucifer said and gave her a reassuring nod.

Chloe sat back down and felt his eyes on her again.... this time she connected her gaze with him and smiled...

"you know you can tell me if something is wrong with my face right?" Chloe tried lighting up their moods and it seemed to work, when she heard him laugh lightly...

"why would you think that's something was wrong with your face, when you're already perfect" He said and she smiled at him

"oh stop being such a charmer.. we both know that, that's a lie..." 

"it's cute to think that you find me charming darling" Lucifer said and smirked at her trying not to laugh 

"I'm not cute..." She refused the compliment and rolled her eyes but couldn't help her laughter causing him to laugh as well.... 

~~~~

Minutes later their laughter filled the air as they kept telling more jokes to each other... her laugh was like music to his ears, but this suddenly caused him to have flashbacks of them in college.... their laughs whenever they chased each other around the park like kids... or when they star gazed while laying down on the grass... 

When Lucifer's laugh died down a bit and his smile turned upside down... Chloe then arched her eyebrows as if she was trying to send him a message...

" I missed you... a lot" Lucifer said and tears were forming in his eyes as he weakly smiled still not taking his gaze away from her....

"Lucifer-"

"Chloe" he cuts her off as his tears began to fall  
"why did you cut me off?" Lucifer asked and his voice breaking at the end of his sentence...

"Lucifer...it- it's complicated" She said stuttering and her hands were starting to shake... as she watched him shake his head... 

"I'm sorry Lucifer"

He nodded as he turned his face around to avoid the view from her crying.... He hated seeing her cry, because it was weakness.... to see tears in her eyes was the hardest thing to look at, he couldn't afford it, she was precious to him.... she was his everything.... but she ruined it... she ruined them... 

~~~~~

After a moment of them being silent, they heard the door opened and both of their heads looked up to see Maze confused to what was happening.... to why they were crying... Maze looked at Chloe, while she avoided Maze's death stare.... Luckily her phone rang and excused herself from out of the room...

~~~~~

When Chloe left Maze locked the door and stared at Luci...

"What did she do to you?" She asked and came closer to Lucifer

"She did nothing to me... we just talked... you know refreshed our minds" He said and looked at her and watched as she nodded. 

"I got you some food and necessities... I'll also be going for a while, I just need too visit someone" She said and he smiled thanking her... Lucifer watched her walk out of the door and he sighed laying back down properly as sleep took over him.

~~~~

It's been hours since Chloe was in Lucifer's room, but she made sure that the nurses were there to make sure that he was resting.

She was currently in her office helping Trixie color on her coloring book that was given by Dan a few minutes ago and she didn't mind considering that He was still the father of her daughter.

Chloe was just coloring the roses red when she heard Trixie asking for her phone so she could play games on it. She handed her phone and started placing the colors back into the box, putting it on top pf her desk.

"mommy" Trixie called

"yes monkey, what's wrong" she asked her daughter who was frowning, while staring at her phone.

"who's the guy on the photo?" 

Chloe looked at her phone and saw that it was a photo during her college days...it was a photo of her and Lucifer in front of the school building.

"oh he was just a close friend of mine, during college"

"was? sooo does that mean that you're no longer in contact with him?"

"Umm.. well, I've seen him recently... and I don't even know if he still considers me as a friend" She opened up to her and leaned on her desk looking at her daughter who was still looking at the photo.

"Is he kind?" Trixie asked and looked at her mom

"more than you can ever imagine" She smiled reminiscing the past.

"then why did you say that you might not be friends anymore?"

Chloe sighed and took her phone while she looked at the photo of them. "I made a huge mistake monkey"

"a mistake.... what mistake?"

"A complicated one" She said, trying to avoid the topic.

"mom, remember when you said that when a person hurts another person... they should say sorry?"

"yes babe, we should" Chloe agreed, placing her hand on Trixie's face softly and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"then say sorry mom... it's never too late to change things remember?" Her daughter said, sounding like an adult that reminded her of herself back when she was at her age.

"I will" She smiled still looking at trixie then onto her phone.

"great... I want to meet him"

They both laughed for a while and Chloe excused herself to do some rounds on her patients.

~~~

Minutes later she was walking through the corridors of the hospital only to get nervous as she was getting closer to Lucifer’s room. She was still terrified, but knew that it was the right thing to do... She sighed deeply only to notice that some nurses around the hall was staring at her and that awakened the chief in her. Chloe place a straight face on and told everyone to get to work, with a snap of a finger everybody was working accordingly again. 

~~~~

Meanwhile as time passes by, Lucifer’s eyes was still staring onto the chair where Chloe was sited a few hours ago. He was still confused on why she was ignoring him all this time. Did he really needed to be in an accident just to get her attention again. Lucifer was all over the place and let his eyes wander around the room, until they landed on a particular object, his piano. He smiled and picked it up from his bedside table, arranging the instrument so that it was on top of his lap. He didn’t know what to play, but let his fingers feather around the keyboards. 

Eventually he started playing a song that he hasn’t played for a long time he didn’t care nor did he even know if the keys that he was hitting was right, because it didn’t matter to him, even to her.... 

This was what he did whenever something or someone upsets or angers him. Lucifer played his piano rather than to take his strength onto a person. He was so into the song that he didn’t even noticed that he was no longer alone in the room. 

“I remembered that song” A woman’s voice appeared.... a voice that he was longing to hear. 

Lucifer looked to direction of the woman’s voice only to see Chloe standing near the door. She smiled sadly and went near him. 

She sighed softly, trying to act like she’s not stressed out. “It’s the song you played for me during valentines, remember?” She said as she sat at the edge of his bed. 

He nodded in response, and continued what he’d started. Chloe cleared her throat to get his attention, which seemed to fail. 

“Luci”... She called out, but he shrugged her off, anyhow she didn’t gave up that easily.... Chloe placed a hand on his arm, before glancing at the piano.   
“remember” she started ....... “remember when you told me that, that was your favourite song and-“

“and that I’ll sing it to only one very special woman” He cuts her off and looks straight at her. On that note he saw her looked down, but he placed his fingers on her chin, indicating for her to look back up at him. 

Lucifer saw pain and sorrow in her eyes and all he wanted was to hold her tight and never let go again... but the other side of him wanted her away.   
He wiped her tears away and brushed a stray of her hair away from her face.... 

“you know I hate seeing you cry, right?” Luci asked and pulled her closer to him and locked his arms around her shoulders. 

He heard her taking a deep breath as she looked up at him “what’s the title of the song” 

Lucifer smiled and looked at the piano “eternal flames”

“would you sing it again for me?” Chloe asked nervously. She saw him looking unsure of what to say, like he was fighting with his demons... So she was about to just move on, until he started playing it. 

Chloe looked up at him again, but he was focused on the piano keys, making sure to not make any mistakes, even after 9 years of friendship, she was still drawn to his looks, he was handsome, smart and talented... any woman would’ve fall for him... including herself.... 

~~~

As he sang the song, she leaned into his shoulder and felt him rest his head on top of hers. Minutes later she felt sleepy and knew to herself that she was about to fall into a deep sleep, but didn’t mind it. 

Moment after there was no one playing the piano anymore, it was silent and all she felt was someone laying her down, while feeling the warmth of a person. Soon after someone was murmuring soft words, until darkness took over her.


	4. How Old Are You Urchin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the Slugs GC.... They're the ones who practically tells me to update and exactly knows when and what time I update lmao😂... So yeah.... I wish yall are having a great day... MWAAA <3

As Chloe was sleeping, Lucifer took his time to stare at her beauty, every angle, from her forehead going down to her perfectly shaped eyes and those long lashes, slightly curved. His eyes then dropped to her buttoned nose which made it look cute, going down to her pink lips that was a bit parted from each other. He wanted to kiss her there and then, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he played with her hair, slightly stroking it and removed some that was dangling over her face.... 

𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑓𝑒𝑐𝑡.....𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑠..... 

Minutes after staring into her a soft knock was heard from the door. It wasn't strong and no one was talking or even asked permission to come in. Lucifer thought that the person outside the door was going to go away, but it didn't, the person knocked again and this time he heard the door knob turning, that caught his attention. Lucifer was ready to scold telling him/her that they got the wrong room, but stopped, when a little girl came in. She was unfamiliar to his mind. She was short, had black hair, black eyes and was bringing a coloring book. The little girl's attention was not on him, but on Chloe... She ran to the bed trying to get up on it, but couldn't, so instead of pushing her away, he helped her get up on the bed, by holding onto her arm, as she climbed on the bottom railings of the hospital bed. As the little girl got up, she faced Chloe first, then shifted her eyes onto Lucifer, who was about to lay down.

"why is 𝑚𝑜𝑚𝑚𝑦 here?" the girl asked softly still looking onto Lucifer

He scoffed as he heard what she called her  
"𝑀𝑜𝑚𝑚𝑦?"

The girl nodded "𝑦𝑒𝑠... 𝑚𝑜𝑚𝑚𝑦..."

"what's your name child?"

This question seemed to lighten her mood and smiled at him "Trixie, nice to meet you and you are?"

"I'm Lucifer Morningstar"... Luci said, but something wasn't fitting right... Trixie didn't seem to be 5 years old...

"Spawn... how old are you?"

"I'm eight!" Trixie gleefully answered him as she moved away from her mom, going to Lucifer's side... which he didn't quite like... but didn't mind at the same time...

Lucifer was still thinking.... he was confused and having all sorts of mixed emotions. Chloe started ignoring him 5 years ago... it means that she wasn't even married or haven't met her husband then... sooo is Trxie adopted?...

𝑜𝑟 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑎 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 ..... 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑒𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑦𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑔𝑜....

He started recalling that non of Chloe's family members had brown eyes... nor did her husband... they had a bluish kind... for starters... she didn't even looked like Daniel... Also Chloe never really told him that she had a child, all she said was that she's married.... but that's it.... Even uptil now, he doesn't know why Chloe started ignoring him out of the blue... and she started avoiding him after the party at Charlotte's house...

Lucifer looked at the child once again and instantly felt a connection, she looked a bit like her mom, the little girl even acted like Chloe... She seemed smart and more mature than other kids at her age... The thought brought warmness to his heart, he always knew that she was going to be a great mom and an amazing doctor.

~~~~

Chloe was awoken by voices chit chatting not so far from her reach... Soon later when she was back to her senses, she immediately knew who owned the voices that she was hearing a few moments ago. Chloe fluttered her eyes open and looked at the otherside of the bed which landed to her daughter who was resting her head on Lucifer's shoulder, while he was telling her stories... well it was she assumed that he was saying. 

When Trixie noticed her mom's presence and quickly moved away from Lucifer's side and went to Chloe who quickly opened her arms getting ready to embrace her daughter. Just as she felt Trixie locking her arms around her neck, Chloe stood up from the bed carrying her daughter who wrapped her legs onto her mom's waist, nuzzling onto Chloe's neck, closing her eyes as if she's about to fall asleep. Chloe missed this moments with her daughter, that she barely experience this days due to her busy schedule here in the hospital.

Chloe was so lost in her daughter's embrace that she forgot that Lucifer was directly watching them with so much softness in his eyes while a small smile was making its way to his face. Luci wanted to join the hug and stay in that position for hours without complaining, he wanted to get to know more about Trixie...also now he knows that Chloe was now divorced to that sick bastard that cheated on her.....well he did kinda knew that Dan wasn't good enough for Chloe. 

Once after they heard small snores Chloe and Lucifer both lightly chuckled at Trixie who was knocked out and her hands loosing up against her mom's neck.... Chloe was about to excuse herself from out of the room when Lucifer stopped her from leaving, instead he moved a bit on the bed to make space where she can lay Trix down, she was nervous about this move, because she knew somewhere deep down that he wanted to talk....

When Chloe placed her daughter down on the bed, she glanced up to meet her gaze to Lucifer that was already looking at her with so much admiration. 

She then walked to Lucifer's side of the bed and sat down on the edge of it, still not removing her gaze from him. Before anyone of them talk she took a long sigh, knowing that she was going to need it

..... 𝑛𝑜 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘..... 

"The little urchin told me that she was eight, it's a bit odd, don't you think?" He started the conversation. 

She wanted to cope back in and go inside her shell, but it was wrong. "well little urchin isn't her name, but, uhm... yeah... it is odd" she said calmly. 

"who's the father?" 

Chloe cleared her throat trying to think of ways to answer him. "I think it's best if we talk about thi-" 

"no..."

He cuts her off "no more next time, no more turning back... You started ignoring me after that drunken night at Charlotte's party... GOD I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED" Lucifer raised his voice, which startled Trixie a bit, but thank God she was a heavy sleeper like her mom. 

Chloe took a deep breath and stared at him. "It was nothi-"

"IT wasn't nothing!"

"Stop cutting me off" 

"then be honest with me!" 

By now Trixie was moving around the bed, trying to find comfort. Chloe was about to go to her daughter, but she was stopped by Lucifer grabbing her arm softly, making her stay to where she was.... He then proceeded to make soft strokes on the little Urchins brown hair to calm her down and it seemed to work.... After a few minutes of silence, He faced Chloe again.

"When can I get out of here?" He said in a hard tone. 

Chloe was frustrated, nervous and wanted to just break down.... "In a week" 

He nodded to her response 

"What happened that nig-" 

"nothi-" 

"Are you going to be honest with me or should I do a DNA test... you choose Chloe?" He cuts her off again. 

"Don't make me choose Lucifer, why do you even think that she's your daughter?" 

"I knew from the very start when she called you.... 𝑚𝑜𝑚𝑚𝑦...." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

Suddenly the atmosphere between them instantly softens, his facial expression was longing, his eyes were tearing and that hard tone was no longer visible. 

Lucifer sighed and quickly glanced at Trixie before turning his gaze back to Chloe. 

"𝑖𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑒?"


	5. We Could've been happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are having a great day...much love <3

.....𝑠𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒.....

that was it...... only silence filled them..... no one was talking, nor did they looked at each other... it was awkward.... the atmosphere was different... it was no longer comfortable, joyous... not even friendly.... it was like oil trying to be mixed with water....

.....𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ....𝑛𝑜𝑟 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ...

Chloe felt more than three emotions... they even ignored the cellphone that was loudly ringing in the bedside table... It's like the universe had stopped... Chloe couldn't find the right words to say... she couldn't even spare a glance...

....𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑑....𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑤𝑒𝑎𝑘 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑠ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛....

It felt like hours since he last asked the question... but still she didn't want to speak... 

Lucifer on the other hand shifted his gaze from Chloe to Trixie... He was still rubbing a hand on her back lightly. Luci wanted to hear her scream "dad!" or even a hug saying that she missed him... but no..... all this time.... he missed seeing her grow. 

....he missed her first step, first word and the first time she'd ever open her eyes to this cruel world.... 

and he missed it all.....𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎𝑓𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑑...

This time, he looked at Chloe again... he saw how pale she is... but even though he was mad at her... he never did want to see her this way... ever... 

Lucifer then softly grabbed her arm, that caught her attention within seconds and saw how terrified she was.... how nervous she is.... those were feelings that he'd never want her to feel when she's around him. He smile through the pain that she'd caused her and dropped his guard down, while he pulled her into a tight hug... as he felt her clung into him... he then saw how his clothing turned wet... and heard small sobs that was coming from Chloe, she fell into his arms all weak from just one question... She was no longer strong... nor did she had any strength left in her... 

why?.... just why did she have to do this? .... 

....𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑'𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑦....

Her breaking down was the hardest thing to handle... he hated her tears... he wanted to make them go away... 

he just wanted her to be happy.... 

Moments later Lucifer felt Chloe pulling away and went to face the window... she saw the sky was as black as her heart had turned.... she wasn't the girl that she used to be... she wasn't playful nor did she socialised much... 

... she felt empty... 

going past through this years ignoring her love for Lucifer was harder than it should've been... because she had a husband and a daughter that she once loved so much.... 

But after that night of the surgery... there was nothing more that she wanted to do but to tell him how she truly felt for him... She never wanted him to go in the first place... but she thought that it was complicated.... 

"that night on the party... we were drunk..." She started, but still not looking at him... 

"I know." 

"do you seriously not remember anything?" she asked and looked at him... but this time tears were making its way through her eyes once more... 

He just looked at her and slightly shacked his head... 

"anything?... please... just anything?" By now Chloe was longing for him to say yes.... but it was worthless.... he just looked at her again... still not making sense with the world....

"Chlo-"

"I love you!" She cuts him off and stood up from the bed... "GOD DAMN IT!".... "WE SLEPT TOGETHER THAT NIGHT!".... 

"𝐵𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒..." Chloe's voice cracked and racked a hand through her blonde cascading hair... 

"𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡?"....."𝐶ℎ𝑙𝑜𝑒 𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼 𝑠𝑎𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑖𝑛 𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑣𝑒 𝑎 𝑚𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑙𝑒𝑚....𝐼"𝑣𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑜𝑟 9 𝑦𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠...𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒 5 𝑦𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑖𝑔𝑛𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒...𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙...𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛'𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑚𝑒!!!..."

"𝐶ℎ𝑙𝑜𝑒...𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢"

at this point no one talked again... neither of them were moving from their place, until Chloe's eyes widened seeing blood coming from his stomach.... From there on everything around her started having more sense and she grabbed her white coat quickly and ran to the emergency button near Lucifer's bed... 

Chloe picked Trixie up from the bed and placed her in the sofa and went back to Lucider quickly unbottoning his clothes.... She saw how he was suffering... and that terrified her.... 

Chloe was trying not to panick as she checked his pulse and saw that his blood pressure was dropping... She was waiting for the other doctors or nurses to bring the different tools... but they were too slow so she rushed out of the room and went to the front desk slamming her hands both on the desk that startled everyone there... she shouted asking for help and grabbed some tools to stop the bleeding and quickly went back to Lucifer's room. 

As Chloe went in, she saw his eyes barely open while holding onto his chest and the other one on the bed railings... She went beside him and started patching up his opened wound... 

"hey listen to me!"... Chloe said and placed a hand on his cheek... 

"𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒...𝑛𝑜𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑑𝑎𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑒𝑟!"....

and with that Lucife's vision was dark... it was empty...except he heard screams from a woman and a little girl.

"𝑑𝑎𝑑𝑑𝑦...𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛"... and he smiled trying to fight for his life one more time...

**Author's Note:**

> If you hate the book, pls avoid commenting hate, because writers are still people who wants to improve💗 Have a great day and I will upload every week... stay tuned on my twitter acc. "AnonymousLIX"


End file.
